Draco & Hermione from Hate to Love
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: William Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet' Harry Poterized...A/U for most of the story. Don't read if you don't understand Shakespeare's 'language' (unless you want too...)
1. Houses of Dignity

A Tale of Two Houses ****

Draco & Hermione – from Hate to Love

Romeo………………………………………………………………Draco Malfoy

Juliet………………………………………………………………...Hermione Granger

Mercutio…………………………………………………………….Vincent Crabbe

Tybalt………………………………………………………………..Ron Weasly

Friar Laurence………………………………………………………Albus Dumbledore

Benvolio……………………………………………………………..Gregory Goyle

The Nurse……………………………………………………………Ginny Weasly

The Prince…………………………………………………………... Wizard Merlin

Lord Capulet…………………………………………………………Godric Gryiffindor

Lady Capulet………………………………………………………... Rowena Ravenclaw

Lord Montague……………………………………………………… Salazar Slytherin

Lady Montague……………………………………………………… Helga Hufflepuff

Paris………………………………………………………………….Harry Potter

Sampson……………………………………………………………..Seamus Finnigan

Gregory……………………………………………………………... Dean Thomas

Abraham……………………………………………………………. Terrance Higgs

Balthasar……………………………………………………………. Brain Bletchley

Peter…………………………………………………………………Neville Longbottom

Disclaimer: Based-off of the play by William Shakespeare, and the movie by Franco Zeffirelli. I did not right 'Romeo & Juliet', and the title belongs to the French: 'Romeo et Juliette – de la Haine a l'Amour' and Belgium play 'Romeo en Julia – van Haat tot Liefde'. And if anyone 'official' has a problem with me using the scripts and ideas off the movie/play/musical, just ask nicely and I'll discontinue this story, and take it off any websites it's on. Thanks.

****

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

Where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents strife.

It was around 1:00pm on a very bright and sunny Saturday. Most of the Hogwarts residents were either outside, playing mid-spring sports, but most of them were down in the small village of Hogesmeade.

Two 17 year old boys from the house of Slytherin walked out of the local candy store called 'Honeydukes' with there hands full of 5 knut candies, laughing at the joke that one of the boys said.

"And who told you that one, Seamus?"

"Neville did! Said he heard it from Crabbe himself! How horrible is that Dean!"

The boy named Dean shook his head from side to side as she smiled wryly.

"Those filthy Slytherins, now making cracks about themselves…guess there not that bad, eh? But we all know how Crabbe can be."

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped and gave Dean a crazed look. Dean looked at his friend with wide opened eyes.

"Hold your tongue, Dean! If Ron ever heard you say anything about the Slytherins 'not being bad', he'd kill you with his bare hands!"

"He hates them that much?" Dean asked astonished. Seamus nodded his head fervently.

"Ay, he hates them more then he hates…spiders!" He exclaimed.

Before Dean could reply to Seamus' analogy, he spotted two Slytherin boys he recognized as Terrance Higgs, and Brian Bletchley.

"Don't look now, Seamus," Dean said giving his head a nod. 

Seamus tilted his head and frowned. Dean raised his eyebrows, and Seamus turned around and saw Terrance and Brian coming closer to where they stood.

"I'm going to frown as they pass by," Dean said. "Let them take it as they like."

"Haha," Seamus laughed. "Lets see what they do with what I'm going to pull."

Seamus and Dean stood their ground as the two boys approached them. Just as they were passing they saw Dean's glare and they saw bit his thumb and spit.

Terrance and Brian stopped and smiled at Seamus slyly.

"Do you bit your thumb at us, sir?" Terrance asked.

Seamus and Dean look at them credibly, then look at each other.

"I do bit my thumb sir," Seamus he replied looking dumbstruck..

Terrance smiled, and asked again. "Do you bite you thumb at us, sir?"

Seamus looked over at Dean and whispered in his ear: "Is the law on our side if I say 'Ay'?"

"No." Dean replied simply.

"No sir, I do not bit my thumb at your sire – but I do bit my thumb sire," Seamus said.

"Do you duel sir?" Dean asked.

"Duel sir?" Terrance asked with a smile. "No sir."

"But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you." Seamus said.

"No better?"

"Better." Seamus said slyly.

Terrance looked from Seamus, to Brian, to Dean. Then back to Seamus.

"You…lie." Terrance said with a smile. Brian laughed as they started walking away.

But Seamus wasn't going to let those filthy Slytherins get away with that. He swiftly whipped out his sword.

"DRAW!" he shouted, causing Terrance and Brian to look back. "Draw if you be men!"

And within a few mere seconds, the boys were sending spells at each other causing the a few commoners to flee from the streets screaming.

"Part fools!" Gregory Goyle, with his wand drawn, shouted from behind them, causing them to stop. "Put up your wands, you know not of what you do! Merlin has expressly forbid fighting in Hogesmeade streets!"

"Here come the Gryiffindor's!" someone in the crowd shouted. "Ron!"

Ron, followed by most of the oldest in the Gryiffindor house approached the scene that lay before him. Wands all drawn.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Gregory, look upon thy death." Ron said.

"I do but keep the peace: put up thy wand, Or manage it to part these men with me." Gregory replied.

Ron laughed. "What? Drawn and talk of peace," and he lifted Gregory's wand up with his own. His face then turned serious. "I hate the word - as I hate hell, all Slytherins and thee: Have at thee, coward!"

And with the arrivel of the rest of the Slytherins, Ron and Gregory soon also began to duel also. 

The streets were filled with the terrified screams of the village people. The spells flew all around the street, breaking windows, destroying buildings, and even harming some of the villagers who just were passing by.

And soon enough, word had gotten back to the houses at Hogwarts and Lord's Godric Gryiffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Ladies Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryiffindor and Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin soon arrived at the street where the fight was taking place. 

But before they could put a stop to everything, Merlin, along with his assessors arrived. And just in time.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel,--Will they not hear? What, ho! You men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage with purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground, And hear the sentence of your moved'd ruler. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Gryiffindor, and Slytherin, Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets, And made Hogesmeade's ancient citizens cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Gryiffindor; shall go along with me: And, Slyhterin, come you this afternoon, To know our further pleasure in this case, To old Free-town, our common judgment-place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart!"

And he, his asserssors and Lord Gryiffindor and Lady Ravenclaw-Gryiffindor apparated.

With angry glares at each other, the Gryiffindor's and Slytherins parted their ways, some going back up to the castle and some staying behind and helping the wounded.

Gregory was one of those helping one of the wounded Slytherins. Lord Slytherin approached him quickly.

"Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?" he asked.

"Here were the servants of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach drew to part them: in the instant came The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds, Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part, Till Merlin came, who parted either part." Gregory replied.

"O, where is Draco? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fray." Lady Hufflepuff-Slyhterin asked.

"Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun Peer'd forth the golden window of the east, A troubled mind drove me to walk abroad; Where, underneath the grove of sycamore. That westward rooteth from the city's side, So early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me and stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own, That most are busied when they're most alone, Pursued my humor not pursuing his, And gladly shunned who gladly fled from me." Gregory replied.

"Many a morning hath he there been seen." Lady Hufflepuff-Slyhterin said to Lord Slytherin.

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Gregory asked and helped the wounded Slytherin off of the ground.

"I neither know it nor can learn of him." Lord Slytherin replied as him, Gregory and Lady Hufflepuff-Slytherin began to walk back up to the castle.

As they began their journey back through a deserted street, they spotted Draco walking down towards them. Holding pansies, and looking melancholy.

"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Gregory said.

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away." Lord Slytherin said, and the two disappeared from sight.

Gregory hopped on a ledge and pulled out a book. He began to pretend like he was reading it.

Draco looked up from the pansies that he was holding and spotted Gregory. He looked like he was about to turn and walk another way, but then his and Gregory's eyes met and he knew that he couldn't leave now, so he continued walking straight and then sat on another ledge across from Gregory.

"Good-marrow cousin." Gregory said, putting his book away.

"Is the day so young?" Draco asked, looking up at the sky.

"But new struck nine." Gregory replied.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long," Draco sighed. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was," Gregory replied. "What sadness lengthens Draco's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Was Draco's reply.

"In love?"

"Out-"

"Of love?"

"Out of her favor, where I am in love."

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view," Gregory sighed. "Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"

Draco sighed, and with a smile he got up from the ledge.

"Farewell coz," he said and turned the other way to walk, but he stopped. 

Coming up the street were injured commoners, being helped by those who offered it. Draco watched as the women were moaning from their pain or pain of a loved one.

Draco spun around and looked at Gregory.

"God's me, what fray was here?" But before Gregory got a chance to speak, Draco help up his hand and said: "Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all." And he started to walk away, but then he turned once more with his pansies in his hand and spoke sternly to Gregory,

"Here's much to do with hate, but more with love." And he threw the pansies to the ground and walked off.

"Soft, I will go along." Gregory said, following his emotional cousin.

****

Author's Note: Please be a responsible reader and review. Thanks!!


	2. A Mother's Desire

****

A Tale of Two Houses

Draco & Hermione – from Hate to Love

Back at the Gryiffindor house, many of the Gryiffindor's were setting up for a party that was planned in honor of Hermione Gryiffindor's 17th birthday. But that wasn't all that was taking place in this house. 'Love' was one of the main topics between Lord Gryiffindor and the well respected, charming, and very handsome Harry Potter, who had saved the lives of thousands more then once.

They were climbing up some of the many stairs in Hogwarts as they talked about this and among other things.

"But Slytherin is bound as well as I, in penalty alike, and 'tis not hard, I think for men as old as wee to keep the peace. Oh…" Lord Gryiffindor moaned as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Of honorable reckoning are you both, and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long: but, but now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" Harry asked.

"But saying o'er what I have said before, my child is yet a stranger in the world," Lord Gryiffindor said as he walked over to a window that was open. "She hath not see the change of seventeen years."

Harry followed and saw that Hermione was laughing with one of her friends in a window across from them. She was very pretty, Harry admitted to himself. Long dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, light brown eyes that sparkled. She barely was wearing any make-up and she still looked like the most delicate flower in the entire world

"Let two more summers wither in their pride, 'ere we may think her ripe to be a bride."

"Younger then she are happy mothers made," Harry said keeping his eyes on the Gryiffindor.

"And too soon marred are those so early made." Lord Gryiffindor replied as he shut the window. He then put his hands on Harry's shoulders, and tone became softer. "The earth hath swallowed all my hopes but she. She is the hopeful lady of my earth."

He then let Harry go and his tone became firm again. "But woo her, gentle Harry, get her heart. My will to her consent is but a part."

"This night I hold Hermione's 17th birthday feast, whereto I have invited many a guest, such as I love, you among the store, one more, most welcome, makes my number more."

Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryiffindor walked into the Gryiffindor common room very quickly. This was news that had to be passed to Hermione quickly. What a lucky girl she was. Not seeing her in the common room, she looked around trying to find her best friend, Ginny Weasly.

She quickly spotted the redhead sitting over by the fire talking rapidly to Ginny's current lover, Colin Creevy.

"Miss Weasly! Where is my daughter? Call her forth to me."

Ginny quickly jumped up from her seat on the red couch and started calling out Hermione's name.

"Where is the girl? Hermione!" she shouted up the stairs.

Hermione finally appeared, with her long wavy dark brown hair and dark red dress robes flowing behind her appeared halfway down the stairs.

"How now! Who calls?" she asked brightly.

"Your mother, your lady mother!" Ginny said waving at her to come down.

Hermione's bright brown eyes opened even wider as she flew down the rest of the stairs, quickly smoothing her messy hair.

She found her mother sitting next to the window seat, looking out side very anticipated way. Hermione quickly approached her.

"Madame I am here," Hermione said with a small curtsy. Rowena looked up at her. "What is your will?"

"That is the matter," she replied getting up her seat and smiling. She gently placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked at Ginny, who was quietly standing behind Hermione.

"Ginny, please tell the rest of the Gryiffindor's to give leave awhile," she said looking down at Hermione. "We must talk in secret."

Ginny nodded and quickly hustled everyone out of the common room. She then returned to find that Hermione and Rowena were patiently sitting on the window seat.

"Ginny, Thou know'st that Hermione is of a pretty age."

"Faith, I can tell her age. I might pray to see her married one-day…" Ginny replied smiling.

"That 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Hermione,  
How stands your disposition to be married?"

Hermione looked at Rowena credulously, her eyes falling to the floor as her eyebrows furrowed. She then looked up at her mother.

"It is an honor I dream not of," Hermione said. 

"Well, think of marriage now; younger than you, here in Hogwarts, ladies of esteem, are made already mothers: by my count, I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: The valiant Harry Potter seeks you for his love."

Hermione wasn't to thrilled by this startling news, but Ginny seemed to be very excited for the both of them. Her eyes immediately lit up at the mention of Harry Potter's name.

"A man, young lady! Lady, such a man! As all the world--why, he's a man of wax-"

"Hogwarts summer has not such a flower," Rowena said.

"Nay, he's a flower; in faith, a very flower." Ginny added.

"What say you? Can you love the gentlemen?" Rowena asked titling her daughter's chin up with the tips of her fingers. "Speak briefly, can you like of Harry's love?"

Hermione took a big breath of air and a big gulp.

"I look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly." Hermione replied.

Before anyone could answer, the young Dennis Creevy came in very quickly.

"Madam, the guests are come, supper served up." He said.

"We follow thee," Rowena said and Dennis left the room. "Hermione, the gentlemen he stays." And she walked out of the common room.

"Madam I come," Hermione looked at Ginny, who was still smiling widely.

"Go, girl, seek happy days to happy nights!"

****

Authors Note: Please be a responsible reader and review. Thanks!!


End file.
